His Rise from Perdition
by StarksViolet
Summary: This was his choice his redemption his reason for living was dying to save him


**I just had to write this! I love Dean and Sam's relationship so much and I just wanted to explore this scene, it pained me so much when I watched it.**

**I think my sister and I actually cried! (which is not unusual for any number of supernatural eps for us) **

**So this piece is for my sister, Vanessa, enjoy!**

* * *

Dean remembered everything, the pain and the darkness and all the blood leaving his body as he lay in a heap on the cold, hard floor.

The gnawing and chewing of his human flesh as invisible teeth ripped through his chest.

Sammy yelling for him, screaming his name as his blood pooled around him and darkness crept in around the edges of his vision.

He remembered Sammy holding his hands willing him to wake up, to not be dead.

But he couldn't do that, this was his choice his redemption his reason for living was dying to save him, his family and everything they worked for.

Dean remembered closing his eyes as the pain slowly dissipated but what he hadn't expected was what came next, the pain hit him like a freight train tossing and turning, churning his insides as last night's burger made an appearance.

He choked out words which had no meaning, gargled cries of pleading and begging, longing.

Longing to be free to understand, anything, anything at all.

His eyes burned as he cracked them open stifling a cry of utter shock, disbelief, 'what the hell was going on here?'

Hell…

That's what was going on.

His insides seized as his lungs selfishly inhaled and swallowed again and again.

The ground came at him at astonishing speed as his knees crashed into it, fiery hell raged around him rendering him a puppet in the devils game.

'I told you, you'd be mine Winchester.'

Dean felt his breath hitch as the voice surrounded him, coming from nowhere yet everywhere circling him and stalking him, like weak prey.

'I can see all those nasty thoughts rattling around in that head of yours.'

Dean's lips curled into an upward snarl.

'Don't try to be a hero, you've already failed.'

Dean's blood boiled as it coursed through his veins, he looked around trying to ascertain who was speaking though he already had no doubt who it was.

'Now that you're here and little Sammy is all alone, I'll have no problems getting what I want out of him.'

A pang of guilt shot through his body, 'leave Sammy out of this!' he yelled feeling the burn inside his chest yet again as his lungs betrayed him.

His strength was depleting fast, too fast and he couldn't let them win, although in the back of his mind, there in the darkest recesses he knew they already had.

He was here and Sammy was up there.

He lost.

'Don't you touch him!' His voice sounded harsh and weak even to his own ears.

A shrill laugh echoed all around him reverberating through his skull, grinding against his eardrums.

He yelled out as the noise became too much and he dropped to his knees holding his head in agony.

His skin felt as though it was on fire and thousands of searing blades ripped through his chest as his screams were drowned out by the screams of those who appeared around him engulfed in flames.

Chains and walls and hell hounds, all the things that nightmares are made of spun around him in a merciless kaleidoscope of noise, he tried to squeeze his eyes shut and block out the terror which threatened to consume him to no avail.

The bile in the back of his throat erupted as vertigo consumed him in a fiery blaze and forced him to cry out.

But even in the darkness of his own mind he could see the terror in their eyes and realised he was now one of them, his own arms were tied with wire ripping into his human flesh watching his blood seep through the cracks and spill out into his nightmare.

He thrashed and pulled ripping his skin apart with each desperate movement and hot tears spilled from his eyes.

Then came the real pain.

His abdomen was once again ripped apart by invisible claws pulling and pulling until nothing was left, he feared the horrifying image which would face him should he open his eyes, so instead he cowered in the darkness screaming into eternity.

'There's nothing you can do, Dean.'

He knew The demon was right.

His shook his head screaming for it to end, begging for it to end.

But it wouldn't because this was his choice his redemption his reason for living was dying to save him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please feel free to let me know what you think, or any other pieces you'd like to see written. Always up for a challenge :)**


End file.
